


Catty

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon further experiences the joys of co-owning a cat.





	

Napoleon had been sound asleep on the couch in the office he shared with Illya; it had been a late night working for the young CEA—Illya, along with several other Section II agents, had been out on solo missions; Napoleon himself had just returned from one a few hours ago and had been working on his mission report. Deciding that there was no point in going home when Illya wasn’t there, he had opted to work late, stopping only when fatigue had caught up to him.

But something had awakened him now as he continued to recline on the couch. He soon realized what it was—their office cat, Baba Yaga, was sitting on his chest and gently licking his face with her little, pink tongue.

Napoleon exhaled and gently gave the cat some scritches behind her ears; Baba Yaga purred happily as Napoleon sighed and now reached for his communicator.

“Open Channel D,” he said, through a yawn.

He had soon connected with Illya.

“How’s it going?” Napoleon queried.

“Fine, actually,” Illya said. “I made contact with our informant; I expect to be home within 24 hours. …Is there any reason why you are inquiring as to the state of my mission when it is three in the morning in New York?”

“Well, it’s my duty as CEA to see to the welfare of those in Section II…”

“…And…?” Illya prompted.

“…And your cat just woke me up,” Napoleon admitted.

Illya chuckled.

“Tell her she is being a mischievous daughter, and I shall get her a gourmet feast if she behaves herself.”

Baba Yaga let out a murowr.

“…I think she heard you loud and clear,” Napoleon mused. “But… this gourmet feast… You can’t cook.”

“But you can,” Illya pointed out. “And since you say that you have considered Baba Yaga half yours, then she is your daughter, too.”

“…Oh, Ma and Dad are going to _love_ hearing this,” Napoleon mused. “Especially Ma—you know she loves her corgis… ‘Hey, Ma, guess what, your granddaughter is a cat.’ Yeah, that’ll go over well…”

“From what I know of Mother, she will accept Baba Yaga into the family just as she accepted me,” Illya said. Case in point, he was referring to her as “Mother” by Mrs. Solo’s own request.

“…Well, maybe you’re right; it’s too early to think about it, I guess,” Napoleon said, through another yawn.

Illya chuckled again.

“Then get some sleep, Napoleon. I will see you and Baba Yaga upon my return.”

“Will do,” Napoleon said. “Good morning, _Tovarisch_.”

“Good morning,” Illya echoed.

Napoleon signed off and put his communicator away, reclining back onto the couch. He winced as Baba Yaga began to knead at his chest before making herself comfortable and firmly curling up there, resting her head on Napoleon’s chin.

The CEA let out a good-natured sighed and continued to give the purring cat a few more scritches.

 _Ah, fatherhood_ … he mused.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Lost Dialogue From The Bow Wow Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241532) by [LonelyNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko)




End file.
